


Fjernt, som i en dis - eller - Vogansk for viderekomne

by Koe



Category: Firefly, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Humor, M/M, Norsk | Norwegian
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mals stemme lød over sambandssystemet, også han på norsk: “Det ser ut til at vi har pådratt oss noen… kommunikasjonsproblemer…”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fjernt, som i en dis - eller - Vogansk for viderekomne

**Author's Note:**

> Skrevet på denne [prompten på Nordic language kink meme](http://in-particulate.livejournal.com/4936.html?thread=184904#t184904): “Firefly. Jayne and Simon, bickering. Scandinavian”

“Detta er helt _sinnsykt!_ Jeg hører orda komme ut og jeg veit hva de betyr, men jeg skjønner ikke hva jeg sjøl sier!” Jayne ristet voldsomt på hodet, som om han prøvde å få noe ut av ørene, men det fikk ham bare til å se svimmel ut i tillegg til forvirret.

“Det har sikkert sin naturlige forklaring. Vi har nettopp passert Eskimotåken…” svarte Simon på det samme kaudervelske språket som Jayne, men før han kunne fortsette avbrøt River: “Vi snakker _norsk_. Og det har absolutt ikke noen naturlig forklaring. Årsaken er ett hundre prosent kunstig.”

Hun dro bena opp under seg så hun ble sittende i lotusstilling på det ovale bordet. De tre befant seg i mannskapsmessen. Resten av crewet var på post i andre deler av det lille, men kraftige og hjemmekoselige romskipet “Serenity”.

“Vogonittene, rasen som sist befolket Eskimotåken, skapte en kultus rundt radiosignaler sendt fra “ _Earth-That-Was_ “.” Alle tre rykket til ved lyden av det engelske navnet og til og med River så en smule overrasket ut.

“Å herregud. Ikke si meg at de dyrket såpeserier?” Simon stønnet og himlet med øynene.

Jayne knegget.

“Jo, såpeserier også. Kanskje ikke så merkelig, det finnes fortsatt speilsendere i annenhver galakse som fortsetter å pøse ut repriser av Melrose Place, Akutten, Dr. Who…” fortsatte River å dosere.

“Dr. Who!” avbrøt Simon, “Dr. Who er en ambisiøs science fiction-serie som aldeles ikke kan settes i bås med husmorserier som Melrose Place og Akutten!”

“Well, anyway…” avbrøt River og alle stivnet igjen til ved lyden av engelsk - ordene hadde en påfallende klang eller kanskje var det dialekt? Kunne det være norsk tonefall? - men River fortsatte ufortrødent:

“Dr. Who ble uansett aldri populær blant Vogonitter. Serien de virkelig elsket het “Hotel Cæsar” og ble produsert i Norge, et lite land helt nord på “Earth-That-Was”. Vogonittene dyrket også en obskur norsk filmskaper kalt Aune Sand, som meg bekjent bare laget en eneste film, men for å komme til poenget: resultatet av all denne dyrkelsen og fanaktiviteten var at norsk kom på moten blant Vogonitter. Etter et statskupp ble faktisk Vogansk totalforbudt. Vogonittene forlangte deretter at alle de forhandlet med skulle tiltale dem på norsk, og heller enn å kringkaste forhandlingsbetingelsene for deretter å bli kollektivt utledd av hver eneste skapning med humoristisk sans i hele universet, utviklet de i stedet et “språkskjold” som forsatt strekker seg rundt Eskimotåken. Alle som passerer gjennom skjoldet blir, ved hjelp av nanostråling, midlertidig programmert til å snakke norsk.” River så ikke engang andpusten ut.

“Midlertidig?” brøt Jayne inn.

“Mine data sier 14 solar-days fra siste eksponering.”

“14 dager.” Simon gned seg i pannen.

River lukket øynene langsomt der hun satt og så ut til å gli inn i sin egen lille verden. Hun kunne sitte sånn i timevis.  
  
  
“Er’e lenge te vi er framme på Venus? Veit du?” Jayne skottet mot Simon som fortsatt sto med den ene håndbaken presset mot tinningen.

“Jeg vet at du ikke kan vente med å finne deg en villig kvinne i første og beste bar når vi ankommer Venus…”

Jayne knegget igjen, eller rettere sagt, han fniste.

Simon stirret på ham, før han slapp skuldrene synlig ned og fortsatte: “Det er enda syv dager igjen før vi ankommer Venus. Vi finner sikkert en løsning på språkproblemet før det.”

“Bra! Eller, jeg får vel heller si takk, siden det blir du som må finne ut åssen det ska fikses, eller hur, Dr. Tam?”

“Jo, det blir vel det.” Simon så langt fra entusiastisk ut.

Mals stemme lød over sambandssystemet, også han på norsk: “Det ser ut til at vi har pådratt oss noen… kommunikasjonsproblemer…”

Jayne hadde svaret på rede hånd: “Vi har kjørt gjennom ei slags norsk-sone. River forteller at det går over av seg sjøl etter fjorten daer. Simon skal se om han får’e te å gå over før.”

“Hils søsteren din, Simon, og spør om hun kan være så snill å si ifra på forhånd neste gang vi nærmer oss en “språksone”. Eller noen som helst slags _sone_ , for den del.”

“Det er notert, Kaptein.”

Sambandet ble skrudd ned igjen.

Jayne skakket på hodet og så på Simon. “Du kan bynne å forske på meg nårsomhelst.”

“Hrm. Ja, takk skal du ha.” Simon gned seg i pannen igjen.

“Det er fortsatt jææævli lenge. Sju daer.” Jayne satte opp et fjes som en sparket hundevalp.

“Det er vel ikke så lenge til du skal på vakt nå, Jayne?” Simon satte seg tungt på en av de rettryggede stolene, men kikket samtidig forsiktig forhåpningsfullt opp på Jayne.

Jayne satte seg også, energisk, tvers overfor Simon. “Nei, jeg har akkurat stått opp og ska’kke på vakt før i morra tidlig! Jeg hadde tenkt å sitte oppe hele natta.”

“Jeg tror ikke jeg orker å begynne i kveld, Jayne. Det har vært en lang dag og jeg hadde bare tenkt å slappe av litt her før jeg gikk til sengs.”

“Jeg har’e!” Jayne spratt opp igjen og styrte Simon etter skuldrene bort til den lille sofakroken. Der plantet han Simon i treseteren og skrudde selv på veggskjermen. Han søkte opp “Hotel Cæsar” manuelt, siden stemme-kommandoene ikke fungerte nå som han snakket norsk. Deretter datt han ned ved Simon og slo en lang arm om skuldrene hans.

“La oss se hva all the fuzz was about!”

Simon stivnet igjen, men denne gangen var det muligens i et forsøk på å motstå presset av Jaynes enorme bicep over nakken. Jayne kroet seg velbehagelig bedre til rette.

Simon holdt ut i ca. 10 sekunder før han lot skuldrene falle. Bakhodet fikk heller hvile mot Jaynes arm.

Tre minutter inn i serien snudde begge seg brått mot hverandre og glodde med rynkede bryn, før de igjen snudde seg tilbake mot skjermen ved lyden av neste scene.

Ti minutter inn ville Simon skru av, fordi serien var noe platt møl som hvem som helst kunne skrevet. Jayne innvendte at det var nå det virkelig begynte å bli interessant.

Etter tyve minutter ville Jayne skru av fordi han ikke orket å se mer, mens Simon innrømte at serien hadde visse dybder som han aldri ville tilkjent en norsk nittitalls-ettermiddags-serie.

Etter toogtyve minutter og rulletekst var begge temmelig rystet over dramaet på skjermen og den rare følelsen av å leve seg inn i scener fremført på et fremmed språk.

“Nei, jeg klarer ikke en episode til! I’affall ikke med en gang!” Jayne var bestemt.

Simon rakk ikke summe seg om et svar før Jayne fortsatte: “Vi sjekker ut han Sand! Skal vi see…” Han spratt opp og hev seg over filmindeksen på skjermen.

“AHA! “[Dis - en historie om kjærlighet](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0112873/reviews)“. Oooh, en love story!”

“Hm, ja det høres jo mer _lovende_ ut.” Simon stønnet over den utilsiktede vitsen. “Jeg håper i det minste den ender godt.”

Jayne kom tilbake til sofaen og Simon la et pledd over knærne før han igjen lente seg tilbake. Jayne grabbet straks halvparten.

 


End file.
